Ne jamais croire un pirate
by Alounet
Summary: Réponse au Prompt de Fanfiction,net Le Mag numéro 02. Killian Jones recherche le pays Imaginaire, cependant, c'est dans un autre monde qu'il atterrit et qu'il rencontre un jeune homme qui n'est pas Peter Pan !


**Titre** : Ne jamais croire un pirate

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Killian Jones (Crochet) / Ron Weasley

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et aux créateurs de OUAT !_

**Notes**_ : Voici la réponse au Prompt numéro 02 du Mag de Fanfiction,net, lancé par Dark Roz. La consigne étant de faire un cross-over entre deux univers, je me suis un peu éloigné de Glee en prenant Harry Potter et surtout Once Upon a Time ! Bonne lecture ! Le numéro 3 du magazine devrait sortir demain ou après demain !_

* * *

-Je suis le seul homme au monde capable de te faire connaître l'extase et la jouissance extrême rien qu'en t'embrassant, en te caressant et en te faisant l'amour.

-Vous savez que je suis un ado et que c'est un peu illégal ce que vous me proposez ?

Ronald Weasley était intimidé et surtout, se sentait très mal depuis qu'il avait provoqué tous ces derniers évènements. Mais pour comprendre la situation, revenons quelques instants en arrière.

L'apprenti sorcier s'était à nouveau disputé avec Hermione. C'était leur cinquième année d'études à Poudlard, ils étaient tous deux Prefets et n'étaient jamais d'accord, il en va de soi. Mais cette après-midi là, ce fut la dispute de trop. Si bien que Ron, ne pouvant même pas trouvé réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami Harry, trop occupé à flirter avec Cho, se retrouva dans la salle sur demande.

En la fouillant inconsciemment, il mit alors la main sur un objet aux propriétés magiques. Un miroir capable d'ouvrir un passage entre deux mondes magiques. Et rapidement était apparu dans la pièce un séduisant pirate, habillé de noir, au crochet redoutable et au visage parfait.

Si Ron devait le qualifier d'un adjectif ça serait "beau gosse", car c'est ce qu'il était. La barbe soigneusement taillée, les poils sur le torse apparaissant et lui donnant une virilité extrême, ce sourire sûr de lui et légèrement taquin.

-Je suis un pirate rouquin, l'âge de mes conquêtes ne m'a jamais arrêté.

-Mais comment vous appelez vous ?

Le pirate faisait le tour de la salle tout en examinant certains objets, puis il répondit à la question du plus jeune :

-Killian Jones mais, je crois que le monde me connaît sous le nom du Capitaine Crochet.

-Le monde ? Personnellement, je ne vous connais pas...

-Pas encore du moins...

Killian s'était approché de l'adolescent, plaçant son crochet sur la joue du rouquin. Ron se sentait mal à l'aise. Le regard que l'adulte posait sur lui n'avait rien de rassurant, au contraire, il le regardait comme une proie regarde sa victime. Ou plutôt, comme Draco pouvait regarder Harry. C'est à dire avec un certain désir sexuel.

-Vous ne devriez pas repartir avant que le passage ne se referme ? demanda le plus calmement du monde Ron.

-Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de quelques bienfaits de ton monde, tu ne penses pas ?

-Vous allez me ...

Ron n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, même s'il savait clairement ce que le pirate avait derrière la tête. L'adolescent ne savait pas comment réagir. Après tout, jamais encore il ne lui était arrivé de se retrouver dans une situation semblable. Et... étrangement, le pirate déclenchait un certain désir en lui. Désir qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Je crois comprendre que tu en as envie aussi. La fougue de la jeunesse peut-être ?

Le crochet du capitaine enleva en un éclair, le pantalon de Ron qui se retrouva en légère tenue : un simple boxer. Un boxer déjà bien tendu et déformé par l'érection qu'il contenait. Le pirate continua son entreprise en déchirant le t-shirt que portait le rouquin, toujours à l'aide de son crochet, pour l'avoir torse nu face à lui.

-Intéressant...

Puis son crochet arracha la seule chose qu'il restait au jeune garçon : son boxer. Il était maintenant complètement nu face au pirate, la gêne sur les joues, mais une érection toujours magistrale.

-Tu devrais sourire petit, a ta place je serais assez fier non ?

Ron aurait pu se défendre, tenter quelque chose à l'aide de sa baguette, mais il n'avait rien fait. Comme si finalement, la situation lui plaisait. Crochet s'approcha de l'oreille du rouquin et lui murmura :

-Tu en as envie pas vrai ? De me déshabiller ? De me voir nu ? Dis le...

Gêné, Ron murmura :

-Oui...

-Dis le plus fort. Que je l'entende.

-Oui, j'en ai envie, annonça d'une voix plus sûre le rouquin.

Killian approcha ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune puis les effleura un petit instant, déposant presque un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. Celui-ci était dans un autre état, si bien qu'il se mit à jouir sans même qu'on ne le touche. Ce qui amusa le pirate en voyant les tâches blanchâtre sur le sol.

-J'oubliais l'impatience de la jeunesse.

Killian se recula et s'éloigna de l'adolescent pour rejoindre le miroir dans lequel il était arrivé.

-Ou allez vous ?

-Tu ne m'intéresses pas petit. Ce que je recherche se trouve au pays Imaginaire, pas là.

-Mais je pensais que...

-Que quoi ? rétorqua le pirate. Que je t'initierais réellement à l'art de l'amour et de la sexualité ? Que je perdrais mon temps avec un pseudo sorcier ? Que je m'abaisserais a un adolescent comme toi ?

Ron n'osa pas répondre mais oui, il le pensait réellement et sincèrement.

-Un conseil petit, ne prends jamais pour argent comptant ce qu'un pirate pourrait te dire.

Killian s'approcha du miroir et jeta un dernier regard vers Ron, tout en affichant un sourire taquin :

-Ca reste un beau matériel que tu possède là... Avec de l'expérience, tu feras une bonne machine de sexe, crois en mon expérience.

Et Killian Jones disparaissait, laissant un Ron complètement nu dans la salle sur demande.


End file.
